vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metatron (His Dark Materials)
Summary Metatron is an Archangel and the current Regent of the Kingdom of Heaven, and the main antagonist of the His Dark Materials trilogy. Formerly, he was the human known as Enoch, the son of Jared - son of Mahalalel, son of Kenan, son of Enosh, son of Seth, son of Adam - until The Authority chose him to be his Regent, taking him spirit and transforming it into an Angel. The Authority believed that conscious beings were becoming too independent, and together with Metatron, he planned to solidify Heaven's control over all sentient beings in the multiverse. However, as time went on, Metatron would become more powerful than the aging Authority, and seized control over Heaven with a coup, draining the Ancient of Days of all his remaining power and trapping him inside a Crystal Box, so that he would never truly die. Metatron acted as the hidden head of the Magisterium, an oppressive religious instituion whose domain was slowly spreading across many worlds of the Multiverse, seeking to firmly establish his own authority as a "God" above all beings. Like many, he sought to murder Lyra Silvertongue, beliving that she is the second Eve, who is destined to be seduced into temptation like the first and lead humanity into a new Fall. In the end, he would be stopped by Lord Asriel and Marisa Coulter, Lyra's parents, who threw themselves alongside Metatron into the Abyss between all universes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Metatron, The Regent, Formerly Enoch Origin: His Dark Materials Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Archangel, Regent of Heaven, Formerly Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Longevity, Higher Senses (His knowledge and perception extends to millions of universes), Flight / Levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation / Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Controls and maintains the powerful storms around the Clouded Mountain, can also effortlessly increase the intensity and luminosity of the Clouded Mountain's storms, part its storm clouds, and even shake the storm clouds on an atomic level) Speed: At least Subsonic Movement & Flight Speed (Much faster than regular angels, who can fly faster than arrows and generate powerful air currents with their flight), Supersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (Comparable, if not superior, to Lord Asriel, who shot a bullet shell out of the air) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can take flight even with multiple humans holding onto him and trying to pull him down) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level or Wall level (Much stronger than lesser angels, who can survive atop a lake of lava, survive being burned, and crash into the ground at high-speeds) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Kilometers with most abilities, Multiversal+ for Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation & Teleportation / Portal Creation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Possesses an immense intellect which has been sharpened over thousands of years, and a knowledge that extends over millions of years. Weaknesses: Blinded by his own Wrath, Ego and Lust Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:His Dark Materials Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Male Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7